Short Story :: Changmin Revenge 1
by Thazt
Summary: pembalasan dendam Changmin pada YooSu. Sekuel from Short Story :: Poor Changminnie. Mind to read?


**Author :: Thazt**

**Title :: Short Story Series :: Changmin revenge 1**

**Cast :: Changmin**

**Other Cast :; Yoochun, Junsu.**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves.**

**Rating :: PG13**

**Genre :: Drama**

**Lenght :: Oneshoot [drabble]**

**Warning :: Ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:: REVENGE 1 ::<strong>

**:: Target YooSu Couple ::**

* * *

><p>Satu minggu telah berlalu dari hari pertama liburan yang di dapat para member DBSK. Satu minggu yang juga menandakan kembalinya Yoochun dan Junsu dari liburan mereka.<p>

Changmin terus menyeringai kejam semenjak bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. "Saatnya pembalasan dendam!" serunya dengan seringai setannya.

"Bersiaplah Yoosu hyung!"

Changmin melirik jam dinding. Pukul 08.30 AM. Berarti tinggal sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di dorm.

* * *

><p>Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu dorm terbuka dan muncullah Yoochun dan Junsu yang tertawa riang sembari menarik koper-koper mereka.<p>

"Saatnya rencana pertama." Seringai Changmin.

* * *

><p><strong>#Plan 1 :: Food<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Changmin-ah." Sapa Junsu hangat.<p>

Changmin memasang tampang polosnya, "Hyung." Panggilnya.

Yoochund dan Junsu serentak memandang ke arah magnae yang mereka tinggalkan selama seminggu itu. "Wae?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Lapar-" balas Changmin dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar dan wajah polosnya.

"Belum sarapan ya? Mau makan apa Changmin-ah?" tanya Yoochun. "Biar aku dan Junsu pergi membeli sarapan. Kebetulan aku dan Junsu juga belum sarapan."

Changmin menyeringai dalam hati, "Trap!" pekiknya bahagia dalam hati.

"Aku mau minta ramen, tteokbokki, katsudon, chicken katsu, kimchi, jus jeruk, ….-" dan masih banyak pesanan-pesanan lainnya yang disebutkan oleh Changmin yang tak mampu author sebutkan.

Junsu melongo mendengar banyaknya pesanan yang diminta oleh Changmin, "YA! Apa kau berniat merampok kami, hah?" seru Junsu kesal.

"Nggak mau?" Changmin menatap Junsu dengan pandangan magnae eyes milikny, "Kalau nggak mau beliin, aku laporin ke Jae umma sama Yun Appa." Ancam Changmin halus.

Junsu langsung menaikkan alis kananya, "Ya! Jangan mengancam kami seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak sedang mengancam. Tapi, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jae umma ya kalau tahu anaknya ini tidak diurus oleh kedua hyung nya yang lebih sibuk dengan dunia meraka dan menelantarkan dongsaengnya ini." ujar Changmin dengan sedikit mendramatisir. Changmin mengambil handphonenya dan bersiap menelpon Jaejoong.

"Eeeeehhh—! Iya-iya.. akan aku belikan semua pesanan mu!" potong Yoochun cepat sebelum Changmin mendial nomor Jaejoong.

Jika Jaejoong sampai tahu, maka habislah riwayatnya dan Junsu. Jaejoong dan Yunho kan sangat menyayangi bayi besar mereka ini. Jika mereka tidak menuruti keinginan Changmin, maka dapat dipastikan Jaejoong akan marah dan akan menuduh mereka bukanlah hyung yang baik. Lalu menasehati mereka, bahkan Yoochun hapal kalimat yang akan selalu dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

**'Jika mengurus Changmin saja kalian tidak becus bagaimana jika kalian mempunyai anak sendiri nantinya?'**

Ok… Jaejoong memang tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang perfect. Ia baik, penuh kasih sayang, perhatian, pintar memasak, dan masih banyak kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung kembali melesat keluar dari dorm dan membeli semua pesanan Changmin.

* * *

><p><strong>#Plan 1 :: mission complete#<strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin kembali menyeringai, "Saatnya rencana kedua." Ujarnya evil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#PLAN 2 :: Lock the Door<strong>

* * *

><p>Changmin memutar anak kunci hingga pintu menjadi terkunci"Yap! Selesai." Ujarnya. Ia kembali menuju sofa dan duduk di santai di sana.<p>

Ia menyalakan TV dan menunggu hingga Yoosu kembali, dengan begitu rencana keduanya dapat terlaksana dengan sempurna.

3 jam kemudian.

Yoosu belum juga kembali.

1 jam kemudian..

Cklek! Cklek!

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Buka pintunya!" teriakan keras dengan di sertai oleh gedoran pintu yang sangat keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Changmin bangkit dari sofa yang sedari 4 jam lalu terus dudukinya. Bukannya melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukanya, Changmin malah pergi menuju dapur dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah ember berukuran sedang.

Changmin meletakkan ember di depan pintu lalu membuka pintu apartemen.

"Lama sekali." Gerutu Yoochun begitu melihat Changmin dengan tampang polosnya muncul di depan pintu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum polos, "Mianhae.. mana pesananku?" tanya Changmin.

Junsu langsung menyerahkan plastik-plasti berisi makanan pesanan Changmin yang begitu banyak. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Changmin langsung menerima plastik-plastik tersebut dari tangan Junsu dan kembali menutup serta mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Woooy! Buka pintunya!" jerit Junsu keras.

Kembali, dengan tampang polosnya Changmin membuka pintu apartemen dan kembali bertindak innocent, "Hehehe…Mian hyung, aku lupa." Ucap Changmin.

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk." Seru Junsu dan Yoochun kesal.

"Ups, bentar dulu dong." Changmin menahan lengkah Yoosu cepat dan membalikkan badannya, mengambil ember yang disiapkannya dan…

Byuuusssshhh…

Seember tepung tumpah dengan derasnya ke tubuh Yoochun dan Junsu. "Bye, hyung." Ucap Changmin dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia kembali menutup pintu apartemen serta menguncinya dan meninggalkan dua hyung nya di luar dengan keadaan tubuh yang penuh lumuran tepung.

* * *

><p><strong>#Plan 2 :: Mission Complete#<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoochun dan Junsu menggerutu kesal dan sibuk menyumpahi ke-evilan Changmin di depan apartemen. Apa salah mereka? Mereka baru saja pulang, kenapa langsung kena keusilan Changmin sih?<p>

Mana Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ada pula.

Benar-benar liburan yang berubah menjadi petaka bagi Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Changmin-ah!" pekik Junsu nyaring, "Buka pintunya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin.

Yoochun menggeram kesal, "Itu anak mau apa sih?" gerutu Yoochun.

"Huwaaa—Jaejoong hyung! Yunho hyung!" pekik Junsu frustasi karena pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir. Dari mana mereka akan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Jendela?

Tidak… mereka tidak akan mencari mati untuk masuk melalui kaca dari apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai ke 10. Tidak lucu, jika besok harinya seluruh majalah di Seoul atau bahkan di seluruh dunia akan memuat headline berita seperti ini…

**"MICKY YOOCHUN dan XIAH JUNSU TEWAS TERJATUH DARI LANTAI 10 KARENA NEKAT MASUK APARTEMEN MELALUI JENDELA"**

Yoochun merinding seketika begitu membayangkannya.

Tidak!

Ia tidak ingin meninggal dengan cara itu, ia ingin meninggal dengan cara yang tenang.

Ok! Stop membicarakan hal ini.. Topik ini tidak menarik untuk di bahas.

Mari memikirkan jalan masuk lainnya.

Hmm…

Mendobrak pintu?

Tidak!

Itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sudah cukup Yunho dan Jaejoong yang suka merusak pintu apartemen akhir-akhir ini.

Kasihan tukang pintu yang hampir setiap bulan selalu datang ke dorm untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar yang rusak karena terkena hantaman keras karena ditendang oleh Yunho maupun Jaejoong yang tengah cemburu berat.

Kenapa mereka cemburu?

Yunho cemburu karena Jaejoong yang sangat amat dekat dengan beberapa teman lelakinya di Jepang yang kalian tahu jelas itu siapa.

Sedangkan Jaejoong cemburu berat karena music video before you go drama version dan berapa pemotretan yang Yunho lakukan. Kesemuanya menuntut Yunho melakukan adegan mesra dengan wanita-wanita di sana.

Oleh karena itulah, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi berlibur ke Paris.

Ok, Cukup membicarakan tentang Yunjae couple. Bisa-bisa Yoochun tidak akan menemukan cara untuk memasuki apartemen karena keasyikan bercerita tentang Yunjae.

Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..

Sebenarnya yang mereka butuhkan adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu.

Yoochun mengetuk kepalanya pelan, menyadari kebodohan yang ia buat. "Resepsionis pasti memiliki kunci cadangan. Bodohnya aku." Gumam Yoochun yang langsung melesat menuju meja resepsionis tanpa memikirkan keadaannya yang putih karena terkena tepung.

"Chun!" pekik Junsu yang ingin memperingatkan keadaannya, tapi sayang.. Yoochun sudah lebih dahulu menghilang.

Sementara menunggu Yoochun kembali, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya?

Di dalam dorm yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi diluar, Changmin terlihat santai di kamarnya dengan memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Sebentarlagi." Gumam Changmin dengan seringai setannya. "Rencana ketiga, siap."

* * *

><p><strong>#Plan 3 :: Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p>Yocochun berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan kunci yang ia genggam, Junsu langsung tersenyum cerah begitu meihat Yoochun.<p>

Satu yang ada di piiran mereka adalah…

**MANDI**.

Yoochun dengan cekatan memutar anak kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen.

Byurrrrrrr

Sraaaatttt

Junsu dan Yoochun membeku ditempat mereka berdiri.

Sebuah ember berisi air yang di campur dengan telur dan tepung dengan sukses mengenai mereka. Belum cukup dengan itu, tiba-tiba sekarung bulu jatuh dan menempel di badan mereka.

**"SHIM CHANGMIN!" **raung Yoochun dan Junsu keras.

Sementara orang yang diteriaki asyik bermain PSPnya lengkap dengan seringai setan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Merasa puas karena rencananya berhasil.

"KhuKhukhu… Yunjae hyung… bersiaplah.."

* * *

><p><strong>#Plan 3 :: Mission complete#<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-[FIN]-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to comment?<strong>


End file.
